Your all I'll ever need
by lionandthelamb17
Summary: Post Eclipse: except Edward hasnt proposed yet The wedding, the wedding night, the change, getting use to life and Bella goes back to high school as a vampire. The story will have sad moments happy moments and Emmett will do something stupid.
1. Chapter 1: Just Breath Taking

Bella's POV

**Bella's POV**

"Love its time to get up," he whispered into my hair. I rolled to face him taking in the figure that was in bed beside me. I looked up to meet his eyes. He wrapped his arm tighter around me and pulled me close to his granite like figure. I never wanted to leave this bed, because as soon as I did more trouble would come and find me. "How was your sleep last night? From what I could make out you slept very soundly" he then kissed me forehead and rested his head back on the pillow waiting for my answer.

"I was dreaming about what it would be like once I was…. Changed" I replied and looked away. I felt his hand come to my face and pull it up so that my eyes locked with his.

"Bella, I'm not going to argue with you about this matter" he sighed and leaned in to kiss me. Before his lips reached mine, I put a finger on his lips.

"I need a human minute" I got up and rolled out of his bed. I walked over to his closet where Alice had felt the need of supplying me with a wardrobe in Edward's room. Since it was starting to get quite hot outside I decided to grab a white skirt and a blue tank top knowing Alice would not get mad at me for my choice in wardrobe and Edward maybe would forget about the boundaries he had set up and we could become more intimate.

I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I quickly stripped and jumped into the inviting heat of the shower. The shower let any stress I had just disappear. I grabbed the shampoo Edward insisted made me smell the most desirable and lathered my hair in it. I finished in the shower and quickly dried off and got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom to find Edward stretched across the bed listening to his music. I turned off the music making him instantly turn to face me.

"So love, what did you want to do today?" he asked as he climbed off the bed and came to wrap his arms around my waist.

"This" I said as tilted my head up and went to kiss him.

"Bella, it's about time you were ready we need to go now!" Alice cried as she grabbed my hand and pulled me from Edward's arms. I gave him once last look hoping he would come to my rescue and save me from a day full of shopping or even worse Bella Barbie. All I saw was he was chuckle before I disappeared with Alice.

"Okay Bella sit down and hold on a second" Alice said as she ran to the bathroom and came out with her make up cases and a bag. "We only have a few hours to get you ready for tonight"

"Wait, Alice what's tonight?" I asked. I knew I would be forced to go through with this make over no matter how I tried to plea with her to let me be. I wanted to know why I was getting dressed up hoping what the event I would be taking apart of would be worth the next couple of hours of hell.

Alice spent the next five hours applying make up on me and fixing my hair. When she finished I looked up into the mirror. I was shocked to see who was staring back at me. I look amazing for once in my life. Alice had decided to give me a new haircut. She gave me side bangs that helped to frame my face. I turned and gave Alice a hug. She handed me the bag and started to shove me into the washroom.

I pulled out the dress to my surprise it was not what I thought it would be. I was expecting a blue dress that landed about knee length. Instead, I was standing with a long red dress that came to the floor. It was gorgeous! I slipped it on and walked into the bedroom. In the time, I had been their Esme and Rose had appeared. Esme covered her mouth with her hand and Rose's jaw dropped.

"You look beautiful Bella" Esme smiled. Rose just nodded in agreement. Alice soon returned with a pair of heels. I gave her a look like she was crazy to put me in heels.

"Don't worry Bella these heels first of all aren't that big and second they help support the ankle so it's easier to walk in. Unfortunately Bella you have to stay in here for a bit because its to early for you to leave" Alice continued "It would have been longer but luck you slept in till one in the afternoon so you can probably be able to leave in an hour or so." Alice left the room quickly with Esme and Rose.

Edward's POV

"Edward, how are things going down here?" Alice hissed as she made her way down the stairs.

"I have everything I need I just need to set up. I don't know where to do it though" I replied. I thought about it for a second and knew what I would do. "We can do it here. I'll ask Emmett and Jasper to help move the furniture out of the house. While we are doing that can you, Esme and Rose decorate the room with these?" I pointed to the boxes sitting on the couch.

"Sure. Edward I am so excited for you. Your day has finally come. I don't think I have seen you this happy, and I know from now on you'll always be happy!" Alice said. I think if she could cry tears would be running down her face.

"Thanks Alice that means a lot to me. Can you go get Emmett and Jasper so that they can help me?" I asked. Alice nodded and dashed off. I wondered what Bella was doing right now. All I knew was she was sitting in Alice room probably twiddling her thumbs. I laughed at that though and went over to tell Jasper and Emmett what we needed to be move.

In about half, an hour all the furniture had been moved from the large room including the TV, which Emmett decided, would be safest in his room along with all the video games. Alice had started to decorate the room.

_We can finish go upstairs and get ready. I will lay a nice outfit out for you. If your going to do this the proper way then the least I can do is make sure you look amazing. _Only Alice would think being properly dressed would make the night perfect. I took off to my room to start the process of getting ready for the night that would change mine and Bella's future.

Bella's POV

"Bella, its time" Alice said walking into the room. She quickly touched up my hair and gave me a hug. "Good luck" she whispered and dashed off. Good luck? What was that suppose to mean? I headed to the door and before I opened it I could hear the faint sound of the piano being played. I opened the door and headed to the stairs.

What I saw next was breath taking.


	2. Chapter 2: With this ring

Bella's POV

Bella's POV

The whole living room had been transformed, their wasn't a single piece of furniture present and the piano had been moved from the corner to the room to the middle which Edward was sitting at playing. I recognized the song immediately. It was my lullaby. Rose peddles were scatter covered the floor. All the lights were out except for the candles that covered the room illuminating it. I slowly started to make my way down the stairs. I took it slow hoping not to trip and ruin this evening that had only just started. I reached the bottom of the stairs and Edward looked up from the piano and smiled at my while still playing.

I walked over to the piano and he finished the piece. He got up and took my hand leading me away from the piano. I was still in shock looking around the room. I looked at him. He was wearing a black suit, which made his skin paler. I was staring at my angel. He stopped and turned to face me. He slowly brought me closer to him.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered into my hair. I felt myself start to blush, which made him smile even more then he had before. He looked at me for the longest time. He brushed his hand against my check. He took a deep breath "Before I met you I felt my life had no meaning" he paused and took a black case out of his pocket and knelt on the floor I gasped realizing what was happening. He open the box and their laid the most perfect ring I had ever seen. "Isabella, with this ring, I give you the greatest love I could possibly give if you're willing to take the chance; with this ring is a promise to love you and care for you for as long as you and I shall live; but most importantly, with this ring, lies my hope of happy ever after. Isabella Marie Swan will you be my wife, will you marry me?"

Edward's POV

"Before I met you I felt my life had no meaning" I paused and took a black case out of my pocket and knelt on the floor. I heard a small gasp and open the box to reveal the ring. I looked back up at her face and continued "Isabella, with this ring I give you the greatest love I could possibly give if you're willing to take the chance; with this ring is a promise to love you and care for you for as long as you and I shall live; but most importantly, with this ring, lies my hope of happy ever after. Isabella Marie Swan will you be my wife, will you marry me?"

A single tear fell from her eye. I got up off my knee and stood in front of her. I think she was going into shock because she wasn't saying anything she was just stairing into thin air.

"Bella, are you okay? You do not have to-"

"Yes" she whispered. If I had not been paying close attention I would have missed the answer.

"Yes?" I repeated what I thought she had said. She looked back at my face and nodded. I grabbed her by the waist and brought my lips to hers. I put all the emotion I was feeling into that kiss. She I believe did the same. I loved her so much and knew that this was what I wanted more than anything else in the world. I wanted her to be mine and me to be hers.

She drew her lips away "I love you Edward" she said and placed her head against my chest.

Bella POV

"I love you Edward" I said as I placed my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around me. I stood there with him. We did not say a word. We did not have to. He knew what I was feeling and I knew what he felt. This was perfect in every way. He slowly unwrapped his arms from me and took my hand leading me to the piano. He sat down and began to play. The music was beautiful; it reflected the emotions I was feeling at this moment. I watched his hands graze over the keys with little ease. He was perfect and now he was mine.

When the song finished he turned to look at me "Bella, you made me the luckiest person tonight" he said lifting his hand to my face. He went back to the piano and played another piece for me. We sat there for a long time listening to the music and enjoying being in each other's presence. I could ask for anything better, because there was not anything possibly better.

Edward's POV

I just laid with her that night. She slept so peacefully. "Edward" I heard a voice whisper from the door. I glanced over to see Alice walk in. "How did the night go?" she asked.

"Take a look" I said and pointed to the ring sitting on her left hand.

"Oh Edward its gorgeous" she said and gave him a hug and left. I turned to look back at my one and only love. She stirred slightly.

"Edward….. Yes, I will marry you… I love" then it stopped. A grin appeared on my face and I pulled her closer to me. I loved to watch her sleep it allowed me to look at her and admire her for who she truly was without getting embarrassed by the extra attention she got from me.

"Edward? Can I talk to you for a second?" Esme said from the doorway. I slowly slid myself from Bella and headed to the door. I stepped out and shut the door quietly.

"Come downstairs for a second everyone wants to congratulate you" she said pulling me into a hug.

We reached the bottom of the stairs. I looked to see the living room back together. "Thanks guys I would have done it sooner but I got caught up with Bella" I explained.

"Don't worry about it" Emmett replied as he came over. "Congrats little bro, you deserve this" he said pulling me into a hug. After my hug with everyone, I sat down on the couch.

"Alice don't even think of asking, you can ask later I don't think it's quite settled into her that soon she will be a Cullen" _Cullen_ I thought. I really liked that idea. Alice had asked me if she could plan the wedding. Of course, it wasn't up to me because I didn't care how or where we got married as long as I got to marry Bella.

"So how did you propose?" Rose turned to look at me.

"Same way everyone I guess does?" he said. "I just start to talk about how I loved her, and I got down on one knee, and asked her to marry me. She was shocked she didn't answer at first and she whispered yes" the last part made me laugh because in all the time I had been around Bella she was defiantly one who would not stop talking, and the only time I truly needed to hear a response is the time she's dead quiet.

"Well congratulations son, you could not have found a better wife for yourself" Carlisle said and got up and took Esme to their room. Emmett and Rose soon followed. Jasper and Alice were the last to leave. Alice once again came and gave me a hug before ascending with her husband to their room to be alone. I sat there and decided like everyone else I would follow and spend time with the one I love.

She was right where I left her. I changed into my pajamas and crawled back to Bella pulling she into my grasp. For the next hours to come I watched my love dream of happy thoughts.


End file.
